The Adventures of Kili and Tauriel
by InsanityXJeff
Summary: A story dedicated to our favorite dwarf and elf pair, and their life together after they leave The Lonely Mountain. Tauriel's point of view. Has references from both the movies and the book. Please review! Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit
1. Chapter 1

AN: So, I know this is really short, but it's only a prologue. I will write and post more chapters as often as I can. Please review!

I didn't want to believe it. I fell in love with a dwarf. It goes against everything I've ever known, but I'm finding that I don't really care. Kili is probably the best thing that has ever happened to me. He says that I saved his life, but he really saved mine. We saved each other. Every morning I wake up to his smiling face, and I know why I'm alive. After I saved him in Bard's house, he wanted to go to the Lonely Mountain and help Thorin. Bofur and I had to stop him. He needed to rest. But in the end, he got what he wanted. When Smaug came and destroyed the town, we all barely escaped with our lives. We hid in the forest on the edge of the lake until Bard shot the dragon with the black arrow, and then we made for the mountain. We got there only just before my people, the elves, and the people of Lake-town. In the Battle of Five Armies, Kili and Fili almost died defending Thorin. I saved them, but Thorin still died. Everyone parted with him as friends, even Bilbo and I. All of the dwarves stayed in the mountain with Fili, who ruled well as King under the mountain. Well, everyone except Kili. We live, well, wherever we can. We're still working it out. I abandoned my home and he abandoned his, and now we're wandering through Middle-earth, trying to find a home we can share.


	2. Chapter 2

I watched Kili toss and turn in his sleep. He mumbled inaudible things, and he broke out into a cold sweat. He was having another nightmare. I didn't want to wake him up, though. There was something about Kili while he slept that just enchanted me. That, and I knew the first thing he would do when he woke up is fly into my arms. He only does that when he's had a nightmare. I couldn't bear to watch him suffer, though, so I leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. He immediately simmered down, and stopped thrashing out. His face returned to it's usual mask of ease, and he continued snoring. I smiled, and snuggled back into his side. We've been wandering out for about two months now. Winter is on us, and we need to find a place to stay fast.  
Kili started to stir, so I pretended to be asleep. I could almost see the smile on his face as he leaned down to kiss me awake. He always does when he wakes up before I do, which, lately, has been about everyday, as far as he knows. Without opening my eyes I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him close. His lips were cold, when they were usually soft and warm against mine. That's when I became concerned. He broke the kiss laughing, though, just as carefree as could be. I rolled my eyes and stood up, pulling by bow out to look for breakfast. I head into the woods, hearing Kili follow behind with his sword, and I sighed. I love that dwarf to pieces, but he can be so loud sometimes! He chases animals away like you wouldn't believe. I put my hand out to stop Kili as I heard a faint noise, a cross between clucking and cooing. Turkeys. I pull out an arrow and point it just to where I can see it's chest. I take a deep breath, and I let it go. We both hear my arrow hit it's mark with a soft thump, and I sigh with relief. I hate to hear the animals dying, so I always try to make it quick and painless, and without them seeing me. I enjoy eating them, but that doesn't mean I enjoy killing them. I go over to get my arrow and slow down when I hear Kili jogging to catch up. Sometimes I forget how short his legs are compared to mine. Our height difference is actually a lot easier to forget that you would think. After I pull the arrow out and clean it, Kili is plucking and cleaning the bird. I work on starting a fire while he guts it, and I concentrate on the sound of wood rubbing together and sparks shooting out of it. I can't even think about what Kili's doing behind me, or I may just throw up. I am a tough elf, but when it comes to preparing your freshly killed breakfast, count me out. That is the one thing in Middle-earth that I can't stand to do. I finally get enough sparks and I gently blow into the pile of wood to coax some flames out of them. By the time Kili returns with a clean turkey on a splint, I have a crackling blue-flamed fire going. We set it up and slowly roast the bird, and I notice Kili's face is sad. Oh, screw it. I'll just tell him.  
"You had another nightmare." He pulls his gaze away from the fire and looks at me, confused.  
"How do you know?"  
"I was awake before you were." He opens his mouth and scrunches up his face in thought.  
"Wait, you were just pretending to be asleep?" I nod. "Do you do that every morning?" I purse my lips and stay silent, and he rolls his eyes. "And here I thought I was waking you up to a kiss, but apparently I'm waking you up my nightmares."  
"Does that mean you're going to stop?" I put my lower lip out slightly past my upper lip, and look up at him with a small pout. He smiles, and I know I've got him.  
"Who said anything about stopping?" He laughs, and then I nearly forgot what we were talking about in the first place. Damn Kili, he does that all the time.  
"What were you dreaming about?" He stops smiling and sighs.  
"About the battle." I let go of my end of the splint and crawl over to him, wrapping my arms around him and resting my head on his shoulder. Sometimes he's just like a big baby that I need to take care of, and for some reason, it's really attractive.  
"I'm sorry, Kili." I kiss him on the cheek, and he blushes.  
"It's nothing. I think the turkey's done." I shift my eyes to look at the bird and, sure enough, it's roasted golden brown to perfection. Kili and I split a breast, and save the rest for lunch and dinner. We had a large dinner the night before, and we need to save our food. We pack up our things and set out into the woods. I can see a mountain range looming above the trees, and it gives me hope. I don't what range it is, but it's nice knowing there's something around you other than endless forest.

AN: So, I will always ask this and you might get annoyed, but, please review! Reviews make me happier than anything and keep me writing!


End file.
